High Society
by thyme2read
Summary: Lady Tertia of Romulus sets about finding herself a suitable husband. Side story and eventual continuation of TFT: Alternate Ending from (mostly) Tertia's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Not quite sure where I'm going with this idea yet. It will either be a side-story or a series of one-shots depending on how much material I can come up with. But this part was finished, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

High Society

Lady Rinev Tertia of Romulus had a lot on her mind. She had quite a few things to juggle this evening. Anyone who was anyone in the government and military had been invited, and being the temporary lady of the house, it was up to her more than anyone else to ensure that the evening was a success.

First, she had to make sure everything was in order: the decorations, the food, the music, the lighting, etc. Then she had to review the place settings to be certain they were arranged in the best possible way according to etiquette, social status, and amicability. Afterall, it wouldn't do to have a prominent guest seated beside his sworn enemy or rival.

Another one of her objects was to make sure that things went as smoothly as possible for Miss Miller and her eldest brother Vreenak. It was a shaky situation with those two, and while her brother was hopelessly in love with the little Terran, she had proven to be a difficult bird to catch. It didn't help matters that Vreenak was also quick to tease, and humans were generally quick to take offense. Tertia had advised him to reserve his habitual satire until after he'd secured the lady's hand, but he maintained that she liked it and he knew what he was doing. But thankfully, due to etiquette demands, she wouldn't have to worry much about that particular problem until after dinner, since the couple would be seated too far apart to speak to one another. But Miss Miller, being a human, was not likely to blend in well among the 200 or so Romulans that had been invited, so Tertia made sure that she was seated beside herself and across from Senator Cretak, who was familiar with human customs and a skilled diplomat.

She made one final appraisal of the situation, and once she was satisfied that all was as it should be she retreated to her chambers to don her formal attire.

As the servants coiffed and arranged her long black hair, she pondered over the most difficult items she would have to juggle: the guests. After dinner she would have to flit around from person to person and clique to clique, making sure everyone was personally acknowledged and content. This task could be quite a burden when there were to be around 200 guests, but in truth she enjoyed this part more than any other. There was also an upside to this task: it gave her an excuse, disguised as a duty, to speak to whomever she wished, including the eligible bachelors.

She was in the market for a husband, but not just any Romulan male would do. Lady Tertia belonged to the upper echelons of Romulan society. She was a beautiful, scathingly intelligent, wealthy noblewoman, and she required her man to be of equal bearing and social status. That really only left her with two categories of men to pick from: politicians and administrators.

When she planned the evening, she had one particular gentleman in mind: Senator Letant. He was of equal status, appropriate age, and had a delightful disposition. He also had a great deal of wit, made pleasant conversation, and he seemed to view life with a sort of tolerant, stoic amusement.

But there were a few little things that sort of bothered her about Letant. He smiled often (perhaps a bit too often), was a bit too easy going for her taste, and aside from being a prominent Senator he seemed to have no further ambitions.

Overall she liked him fairly well, and he was clearly attracted to her. They had sort of hit it off when she visited last year, and judging by the way he looked at her when they met in the market two days ago, she was fairly sure that if he was not in love with her already, he only needed a little encouragement. Strangely enough, that was another thing that bothered her about him.

While wealth and status had almost infinite advantages, she occasionally found herself _almost_ envying the less fortunate women, since she imagined being courted by a dashing, intrepid officer must be far more romantic than being leisurely shadowed by these lethargic noblemen.

Of course she was well aware that, behind the scenes, the political life could be just as perilous as the military. But in spite of all this, part of her couldn't help but wish there was another choice out there, someone more daring, who would provide her with more of a challenge. Or at least give Letant some competition to make things interesting. But for lack of any better man, Letant would do.

The servants finished styling her hair, then she surveyed herself in the mirror. She had selected a flowing black gown which had long sleeves and a plum colored, scarf-like overlay that was ruched at the shoulders and cinched at the waist with a silver brooch. Her dark hair was styled half-up, with a long lock in front of each ear and two silver sticks held an intricately weaved knot together at the crown. With some silver earrings, her look was complete.

She smiled to herself. She looked (and felt) like an empress, and while the Empire was no longer governed in that fashion, tonight all of its most important subjects would be at her beck and call.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Tertia was ready she had to see to her protégée. Going over to the intercom, she contacted Miss Miller, who promptly answered.

"Time to come over?" asked the human, looking a bit worried and unpolished with her hair in a jumble. It was a peculiar how no matter how richly the body was adorned, if the hair was not done properly everything else looked wrong as well.

"All is ready but there is still time. I was wondering whether you required assistance with your hair," Tertia replied.

"Yes, actually, I would. Thank you," said Miss Miller with a sort of helpless, apologetic smile. It was a very human response, and it would have been annoying coming from anyone else, but Aura would very likely be part of the family soon, and Tertia had already begun to look upon her as a little sister. And somehow, through her honesty and naiveté, she always managed to make her disadvantages endearing.

Tertia smiled as well. "Wait there. I'll send the shuttle for you so you don't get your gown dirty by walking."

* * *

While Tertia waited for Miss Miller to arrive, she took the time to clip on the quintessential Romulan lady's accessory: a jeweled stiletto for her boot.

"I hope you don't expect to use that tonight," said her charge half jokingly as she came into the room.

"No," the Romulan lady replied. "I never have, actually. Nor has anyone I know. But I will not lie and say there have not been occasions where I wanted to use it." The next moment she went over to her closet and produced her usual blade, which was less grand, but it would do in a pinch. "You should wear one, too."

Aura hesitated, so she added, "Come now, it's more tradition than anything else. Besides, everyone else will be carrying one, I assure you."

"Very well, if you insist." Aura might not have the proper training for such a thing, but it was nice to be included into the customs. She also didn't like the prospect of being the only person without a weapon in a mansion full of Romulans. She was an off-worlder, and as such she was regarded with suspicion and contempt. But thankfully Vreenak had more than enough guards to handle any unpleasant situations that may arise.

"If things turn out well, I shall teach you to use it properly. Now then," she waved toward the vanity. "Let's do something with that hair of yours."

While Tertia personally styled her straight, golden brown locks, Aura wondered over her appearance in the mirror. "You really do look perfectly glamorous, you know," she said slyly.

The noblewoman tilted her head proudly, but didn't take her icy blue eyes off her work. "Why thank you, my dear."

"Tertia?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, since she was holding a few bobby pins with her lips.

"I'm curious. Why do Romulan women wear purple lipstick?"

Tertia put the pins to use before answering. "For the same reasons that you Terrans do, I would imagine."

"What I meant was, why don't you wear green shades instead of purple?" she clarified.

The Romulan lady shrugged. "Sometimes we do. But purple provides a more attractive contrast, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I suppose it does."

"Your natural color is most becoming on you, however," Tertia remarked, referring to the bright red gown she was wearing. It had a high, draped neckline that was pinched at the shoulders, flowing sleeves, and a sash of the same material that criss-crossed around the waist in a most figure-flattering manner. "I dare say my brother will not be able to keep his eyes off you," she added with a broad smile.

To this her prospective sister-in-law lowered her eyes and fell silent again.

A few moments later, Tertia stepped back to admire her own handiwork. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Aura declared. The tresses were smoothly pulled back into a high twist that cascaded into curls, and with the gilded double headband Tertia added it looked sort of like an ancient Greek style. "Just in time, too. It's almost 17:00 hours."

"One second, there is a lock out of place." Tertia pinned the offending curl into submission and said, "There. I think that will do nicely. You look dazzling. Now let's go down. The guests should be arriving soon."

* * *

Next chapter to be posted soon : )


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok, I've decided this will be a side-story since it seems to be coming along. The only thing I don't like about this approach is that I will likely have to include a few of the conversations from TFT almost word for word, but I will also be able to expand on some areas that I passed over the first time (usually due to writer's block), and eventually it will pick up where the other story left off.

* * *

So far, things were going well. All the guests arrived on time.

Once Senator Letant appeared, however, instead of moving into the gallery like everyone else, he hovered by her side while she welcomed the remaining guests.

In the back of her mind, Tertia found that this little move irked her somewhat. It was almost as if he were trying to subtly send the message (to her and everyone else) that he was already part of the family. It was true that she had her eye on him, but since they didn't even have an understanding yet it was rather presumptuous of him. But she said nothing since this little misstep did have a good side effect: Aura had moved to stand beside her brother. Those two love birds needed all the help they could get, and it made her smile to see them standing arm in arm and whispering between greetings.

Good. Everyone else seemed to be in good spirits, too. Until Chairman Koval arrived that was.

Unlike the other attendants, he arrived with a decided frown, which deepened into a scowl as he nodded in response to her greeting.

He came accompanied by his younger sister, Commander D'Loran, who for a time had been educated alongside Vreenak until she joined the military against her family's wishes. Since then D'Loran's career had its various ups and downs, but most recently it had spiraled downward somewhat, with one glaring mistake after another.

Halius Koval was said to be a heartless man, and his dark, forbidding looks certainly lent credence to that claim. But oddly enough Tertia found herself somewhat intrigued by them, and she wondered if he could be coaxed into assuming a more cordial expression. She recalled that he was also rumored to have Tuvan syndrome, a degenerative neurological disease that was incurable at present. This might account for the plentitude of grey in his hair, since he couldn't be more than 85 at most, and that was barely into middle-age for a Romulan.

All throughout dinner he appeared cold and forbidding as well. After the party moved into the gallery, he took up a post against the far wall and merely stood there, distantly looking down on everything and everyone.

She decided to ignore him for the present, and began to socialize her way around the room. Over the course of an hour or so, she gradually identified and eliminated several other bachelors until she was (annoyingly) back to just Letant, and maybe the Vice Proconsul, if she expanded the age range to include those with one foot in the grave. He was 142.

Just then Vreenak and Aura came back inside from what she assumed was a romantic interlude on the veranda. They were both beaming, so she concluded that he must have proposed and received a favorable answer this time. Good. It was about time!

Now back to the other matter at hand… For some reason she found her gaze increasingly drawn toward the far wall, where Koval continued to stand like a statue.

She acquired a glass of ale and retreated to a corner of the room to casually ponder over the crazy idea that had taken root in her head. What was it about the Chairman that attracted her so? He wasn't at all handsome. He wasn't charming, either. Letant was his superior in those respects.

Was it because he didn't seem to care what others thought about him? As head of the Tal Shiar the only opinion he need worry about was the Praetor's.

No. That wasn't it, she realized. She was interested because they were polar opposites, and unlike Letant, here was a real challenge. It would flatter her pride to win over an indomitable man like that. Could she manage it?

"So what are you up to?" asked Aura, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm about half finished making my rounds," Tertia replied.

"Eh, I don't envy you that. It sounds really boring and tedious."

"I love it. The atmosphere, the cliques, the intrigues, everything. I try to arrange something like this every time I come. Besides, it's the best way to find a husband."

Aura thought she was joking and laughed. Tertia quirked an eyebrow at her and she stopped.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Alright then. Any particular gentleman in mind?"

"Several, in fact."

"Who are the candidates?"

Tertia smiled. "Why don't you try and guess?"

Aura looked carefully around the room, eliminating those that appeared to too young, too old, or married. "Senator Letant?"

"He is one, yes." That was an obvious one.

"What about him? The officer over there in the middle."

"Bochra?" Tertia shook her head. "No. He is only a Centurion and his family has only recently earned distinction. It would be a most unequal match." Though he was a rather handsome fellow, she added mentally, then dismissed him without another thought.

After Aura made two or three more wrong guesses, Tertia decided to let her in on her secret and pointed toward the ominous figure on the opposite side of the room. "What do you think of that one?"

"That guy?" asked Aura in total shock.

"Yes."

"You _must_ be joking this time," said Aura.

"I am not. He's the only single man in the room whose status is above my own, be it ever so slightly," she answered offhandedly.

"I think you'd be better off with Letant."

"I don't think I care much for Letant anymore."

"But Koval, he just looks so mean!"

Tertia smiled. "Mean? Perhaps he is. Let's ask him, shall we? It would be an exceptional way to start a conversation-"

"What? No! I'm not going to ask him that!" said Aura, half in a panic and half amused.

"Oh, very well. Stay here. I'll do it myself."

And with that, she confidently made her way over toward the intimidating creature, who seemed to infect all around him with discomfort and anxiety. Even Cretak avoided him like the plague.

Yes, she must speak to him. He was ruining the atmosphere, and as a good hostess it was her responsibility to do something about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why, Mr. Chairman, whatever is the matter?" Tertia began.

Koval's dark eyes fixed on her. "I beg your pardon?"

"Tell me, is there something lacking?"

The Chairman briefly scanned the room. "There doesn't appear to be," he answered dryly.

"But you seem so displeased. Did the dinner not agree with you?"

Koval's eyes narrowed. Was she daring to make fun of him or was it genuine concern? Difficult to say. "On the contrary, I assure you."

"Then it must be the company you despise," she sighed. "And I so wanted this party to be a success. I assure you I took the greatest care not to invite criminals and dissidents, so you can relax and enjoy yourself."

He quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I am not?"

"Because you look so sullen!"

"I am content. Do not concern yourself on my account." Considering the subject closed, he shifted his gaze back toward the rest of the room.

Tertia grinned slyly. Now for it. "Are you a cruel man, Mr. Chairman?"

He stiffened, then regarded her keenly. This sibling of Vreenak's was a bold one, wasn't she? "There are many who would say so," he found himself saying.

"And what is your own opinion? Do you consider yourself to be so?"

He thought for a moment, then said, "Only when the occasion calls for it."

Singular answer, she thought. "Do you mean to say that your duties require you to be cruel, when you would prefer to be otherwise?"

Averting his eyes again, he said coldly, "What I would prefer does not matter. I do what the Empire asks of me, no more, no less. Sometimes the tasks I am given require the use of harsh methods. If that earns me the reputation of being a cruel man, then so be it."

Koval wasn't sure why he continued answering these peculiar questions. It must be the novelty, he decided. He wasn't in the habit of attending fine parties and conversing with socialites.

"I see." She inclined her head thoughtfully. "Still, I must entreat you to try and be more sociable, Mr. Chairman. At least smile a little more."

Now Koval appeared to be getting annoyed. His eyelids fluttered slightly as he said, "I am not naturally cheerful, and I do not do things merely for the sake of appearances. I must have a reason for my actions."

"Very well, I shall give you a reason. You are frightening my guests!"

A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. Yes, she was a bold one. Rather beautiful, too. "But you are not frightened," he observed, softening a little. "Why?"

"What reason have I to fear the lawful authorities?" she replied. "I am a loyal citizen, am I not? And isn't the whole purpose of your administration to protect the people?"

"It is."

"Then if anything I would say that you deserve respect rather than fear."

Koval's grin grew wider. What did this captivating creature want with a man like him? Only one way to find out. "What if I said that I'd like more than respect from you?"

Tertia was momentarily at a loss for words, then she drew back and assumed an offended air. "Why, Mr. Chairman, how forward!" she scolded him playfully. "Is this how you return my hospitality? I begin to regret that I even invited you."

"Far be it from me to cause any displeasure to so noble a lady," he said with a cunning smile. "Very well."

"You will make an effort?" she asked, turning back with a hopeful expression.

He nodded. "And if you should see a smile on my face, know that it is entirely for your benefit."

Tertia thanked him graciously, then walked away feeling very sure of herself. She had accomplished what she set out to do. She made the first move, and now it was up to him.

Koval watched her for a few moments as she flitted around the room. This was a most unexpected turn of events. What should he do? Give chase or let the matter drop? Up until this moment he'd hardly given any serious thought to courtship and marriage, at least not as an option for himself. But since the opportunity had presented itself, why not? In fact, with each passing moment he found himself becoming increasingly fixed on her charms, and increasingly resentful of every other man that spoke to her, even the aged ones.

No, he most certainly would not let this golden opportunity pass him by. At the very least it required further investigation. There was only one thing that stood in his way. One person, rather, and he would go and speak to him about it this very instant.

* * *

"He's adorable," Tertia declared, once she made her way back over to Aura's side. "You saw how he smiled for me? Poor man. Standing all alone because everyone was too afraid to speak to him. I imagine he's only mean on the outside because he's lonely on the inside. I can manage that."

"Are you sure? Just the look of him is enough to make me shudder," said her squeamish little friend.

"He's rumored to have Tuvan syndrome, so I expect he must be bitter about that." Tertia took a sip of her drink then said decisively, "I like him, and I think he'll make an excellent husband."

Aura stared at her in disbelief. "How can you make such an important decision so casually? Don't you want to get to know him first, and make sure you have the same values and ideals?"

Tertia waved her hand dismissively. "We Romulans don't spend much time on those subjects. Our values are universal. There is only disagreement about the best way to implement them. Besides, if we should turn out to be a truly unhappy couple I shall not have to put up with him for long, unless someone discovers a cure for Tuvan Syndrome."

"Well, it's your life," said Aura. "I can only wish you the best of luck."

"And if I believed in luck I would thank you for it." Tertia finished her drink and put the glass away. "I must continue my rounds now. You're more than welcome to come with me, if you like."

"No, I think not."

"Are you sure? It would be good practice, since this could very well be your duty one day," said Tertia. It was her tactful way of saying _if you're going to marry my brother you'll have to get used to hosting events like this._

"Maybe some other time."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

AN: Things are progressing rather quickly for these two, aren't they? A bit too quickly you might say, but keep in mind that these characters are both Romulan. From what I gather from the few canon examples, it isn't unheard of for their people to make snap romantic judgments.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the last chapter that will contain conversations adapted from the original story.

* * *

Koval caught sight of the person he needed to speak to and promptly went to confer with him. Technically, as Vice-Chairman of the Tal Shiar, Senator Vreenak was his subordinate, but in truth Koval had no real authority over him.

Merken Vreenak was a shrewd, calculating man who held a lot of sway in the Senate. He also had the ear of Praetor Neral. If he didn't approve of Koval's pursuit of his younger sister then it was best not to attempt it, since the negative effects would be too costly. Vreenak could try to undermine his authority or start digging for dirt. If worse came to worst, he might even discover Koval's treasonous little secret: that he was cooperating with Federation spies. Of course Koval was a master of discretion and took the greatest care to cover his tracks, but in the unlikely event that someone did find out, that someone would probably be Vreenak.

Vreenak was in the middle of a conversation with Letant and the Ambassador to the Federation, Decius. They were all drinking ale and laughing about something. As Koval approached he tuned in to what they were saying.

"Yes, the very same," said Vreenak.

"Well, for an off-worlder she's quite a beauty, wouldn't you say, Letant?" said the Ambassador, nudging him with his elbow. They were talking about Miss Miller, Vreenak's Terran love interest.

"There's no point in pretending otherwise," Letant conceded. "Even Koval would have to admit it, and I believe no one despises humans more than he does. Isn't that right, Chairman?"

"Miss Miller is notable, but she is _not_ the most handsome woman in the room," answered Koval. Then glancing in Tertia's direction he added, "That distinction belongs to another."

"Yes. I believe I shall have to come here more often," said Letant with a smile, which soon faded. "Once I get back from Deep Space Nine, that is."

Koval sneered at him. _By the time you get back, it will be too late, clown, _he told Letant mentally. Then he addressed Vreenak.

"My dear friend, may I speak to you alone for a moment? There is a personal matter I'd like to discuss."

"Of course." Vreenak excused himself and led Koval into the study. "What's on your mind, dear friend?" he asked, echoing Koval's recent adoption of the term.

Koval didn't mince words. "Would you be opposed to an alliance between Lady Tertia and myself?"

"Are you asking my permission?" asked the Senator with a grin.

Koval was in a way, but he didn't want it to sound exactly like that. "I simply wish to know where you would stand on the matter. As administrators you and I work well together, and I don't want any personal disagreements to hinder our efficiency. I'm also informing you, as a courtesy, since our families have a longstanding affiliation."

Vreenak enjoyed keeping him in suspense for a moment or two while he sipped his ale and appeared to think it over. Then he said, "Why should I be opposed? Was it not my parents' wish and yours that our families should unite again?"

Their families had been on friendly terms for several generations, due to common interests and a few distant ancestors. Fifty-five years earlier, their parents had even tried to reinforce this friendship with an arranged marriage between Vreenak and D'Loran. But after their untimely deaths this plan fell through, mostly due to the fact that the youth were not fond of one another.

Unknown to Vreenak however, in these past few years D'Loran had begun to have second thoughts, and was not at all happy to learn that he was courting a human. At this very moment she was doing her best to throw a wrench in the works.

"If Tertia accepts you, then so will I. I will not stand in the way of her happiness. But in my father's place I will warn you," said Vreenak gravely, "if she ever complains to me of ill treatment, or if I should find evidence of it, I will see that you suffer for it."

Koval nodded grimly in understanding.

The customary warning given, Vreenak resumed his usual manner. "Now then, is there anything else you'd like to discuss, or shall we rejoin the party?"

* * *

"When do you go back to the Arcos Segment?" asked Letant.

"Whenever I wish," Tertia answered with a shrug. "My Aunt is visiting her own daughter, so she does not require my companionship, and my scientific work is little more than a meaningful hobby." That was one of the benefits of being rich. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering whether you'd still be here in town when I return."

"You are going somewhere, Senator?" she asked.

"Yes. I will be leaving for Federation space soon," Letant replied.

"For what purpose? A diplomatic assignment?"

"I will be serving as the Imperial liason to Starfleet… and the Klingon Empire," he added with a wry, contemptuous grin.

"Oh, how… interesting," she said. "When do you expect to be back?"

The politician stared glumly down into his glass. "I cannot say for certain, but I don't anticipate returning before three weeks at least."

"Three weeks?" she repeated, knitting her eyebrows.

Letant was pleased that she seemed dismayed by this news. "Will you be sorry to see me go?"

She faltered at the look in his dark blue eyes. "Why, Senator… I …"

Just then there was some commotion on the opposite side of the room. _"She has to know the truth!"_ shouted a female voice, which drew the whole room's attention.

Tertia and Letant turned to see what appeared to be some sort of dispute between the Chairman and Commander D'Loran. Vreenak, no doubt attempting to diffuse the situation, approached them and said something, to which D'Loran laughed like a mad woman.

"Silence!" roared Koval, then he and his personal guards hauled the Commander away.

"Odd," said Letant, quirking an eyebrow. "I wonder what that was all about."

"I suppose we will find out soon enough," Tertia mused. "Now, what were you saying before the interruption?"

"I was asking if you'd be sorry to see me go," he reminded her, taking one of her hands.

Tertia favored him with a saddened look. "I am already sorry. But I will do my best to salvage the rest of this evening," she sighed.

It wasn't a lie, she was terribly disappointed. She was really hoping to speak to Koval again, but now he was gone, possibly never to return. And now Letant would be leaving soon as well. It seemed the war was going to ruin all of her plans for the season.

* * *

A little while later, once she was finally able to excuse herself from Letant's attentions, Tertia went over to her brother to see what the matter was.

"What's going on? Why did Koval leave?" she whispered.

Vreenak didn't answer, just scowled and closed his eyes.

Then Tertia realized that someone else was missing. "Where's Aura? You quarreled again, didn't you?"

He nodded once in response.

"I warned you not to tease her so much," she scolded, taking care to keep her voice low. "Terrans don't enjoy arguing as much as we do."

"Humph. I'm not so sure about that," he grumbled.

Tertia sighed irritably. Why couldn't he just listen? Now she had another mess to straighten out. "Do you want me to speak to her?"

"No! Leave her be," he shot back. "It's over. She wants nothing more to do with us."

Tertia was shocked, not only by what he said, but the way he said it. As far back as she could remember he had never snapped at her. Vreenak had always been her favorite brother, and as a child she had looked up to him almost as a father. She was so happy for him when he told her that he had found someone, but now... Her heart welled up with sympathy.

"Nevermind," he said, softening a little when he saw the expression on her face. "This was inevitable, and I've lived through worse." With that, he left to join a conversation with Praetor Neral.

"I'm so sorry, _dinam_," she whispered after him.

The Romulan heart was quick to fall, but only rarely was it ever known to recover.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, after everyone had left, Tertia tried to find out a little more about what had happened. But understandably, Vreenak was not in a very communicative mood. All he would tell her was that Miss Miller was scheduled to leave Romulus in two days, on the same transport that would carry Letant and Cretak to Deep Space Nine.

The next morning, while Vreenak was preparing to leave for the Senate, she offered to speak to Miss Miller one more time, but he insisted that it was pointless.

"It doesn't matter what you say. She won't believe you," he maintained bitterly. "She's never trusted me, and if she's willing to take a complete stranger's word over mine…" His face hardened. "Let her go. I'm better off without her."

Tertia watched him trudge off down the steps, then returned to her own chambers. She was now pretty much left to herself, because whenever Vreenak went to work there was no telling when he would be back. It had been like that since the outbreak of the war, even before the Romulans got involved in it.

For the first day Tertia respected her brother's wishes and left things alone. It was a long, boring, anxious day.

The next morning she decided to take matters into her own hands. She made an attempt to call Miss Miller on the intercom. When there was no answer, she resolved to go over there herself.

It was the fall season, and the weather was becoming quite chilly in the mornings, so she wrapped a thickly woven stole around her shoulders before stepping out the back door.

"I may not know all the particulars, but I won't just sit by and do nothing," she said to herself. Maybe Aura just needed a good woman to woman talk. If it truly was pointless, then it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

But a quarter of the way there, upon rounding a corner in the hedge, she was met with a most unexpected sight: the couple was strolling up the path, arm in arm. They had reconciled.

Well, well, well. When did this happen, Tertia wondered. Yesterday morning Vreenak was dead set on sending her home, and now they looked as if nothing ever happened! She took a seat on a stone bench nearby and waited for them to reach her.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" she said, crossing her arms and smiling. "I thought you had both abandoned me. I was about to pack my things and head back to Arcos."

"No, you mustn't do that," said Vreenak. "I will need you to stay here and look after my wife."

Tertia shrieked in delight and jumped up to embrace them both.

* * *

Tertia felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. While she was a little annoyed that she'd been left to fret for a day and a half, she was also relieved that those two had recovered their wits long enough to make their vows.

As soon as they reached the house, Vreenak summoned all the servants and guards to assemble in the foyer. Once they were all present, he spoke to them in Romulan.

First he puffed them all up by recognizing their diligence and efficiency, and he commended them for performing so well during the recent festivities. Then he announced that there is another matter for celebration.

"I present to you my consort, and your new mistress, Lady Aura."

Silence. The servants exchanged furtive glances. The latest gossip from the grapevine had been that the Senator and his Terran pet had called things off, but now it seemed they were stuck with her – permanently. They weren't very happy about, but none of them dared to grumble.

"I _trust_ you will show her the same respect and deference that you have shown me," Vreenak said pointedly, then directed them to transfer his wife's belongings immediately. "And one final thing," he smirked and looked down at her. "In light of our felicity, I am inspired to be liberal. Therefore, you will all receive an additional pay raise this year."

The servants were visibly cheered by this. D'Tair, the housekeeper, spoke for them all. "We thank you, Senator. That is most generous of you."

Vreenak shook his head and replied in Federation Standard, "Thank your mistress. It was her idea."

D'Tair looked surprised, but bowed to her anyway. "Thank you… _hru'lai_," she said evenly.

Aura smiled and nodded. Her grandmother always said that you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar, but only time would tell whether her advice applied to the flies of Romulus.

Vreenak dismissed the servants, and the footman approached to retrieve the Senatorial garb, which he had been carrying over his left arm. But instead of handing it over, Vreenak put it on and ordered the guards to prepare the shuttlecraft.

"What? Where are you going?" asked Aura. "Not back to work already?"

"You must expect, my dear, that I will not be home very much while this war is raging," he answered.

Aura was disappointed, but said, "I understand." At least he was a responsible man.

"In the meantime," he said to Tertia, "I'd like you to familiarize _arh'ailhun_ with what is expected of a noble lady."

"Of course," she replied, with a wave of the hand. "It is the least I can do."

Vreenak smiled and embraced his little sister. _"Ravsam tafv. Arhem yyasha hwi. Hwiiy diae ih arhem, rinam lacendt."*_

_"Arhem adhu, lluoi eneh,"_ Tertia answered.**

"Well, looks like I'll be dividing my time between language lessons and Romulan finishing school," said Aura ambivalently. "Goody."

"Yes. But first, you and I are going to the Imperial Archives, to make our union official," stated Vreenak.

"You don't waste any time do you?"

"I'm not going to let you slip away again," he replied, kissing her hand.

"I don't want to." She gave him an adoring look. "Didn't I say for better or worse, until death do us part?"

At this the Senator grinned wickedly and drew her in. "Even so, I won't leave you any pretext. Earth women are infamous for changing their minds."

"Then you'll just have to change it back again, won't you?" suggested his wife, tracing his ear flirtatiously.

Seeing the direction the conversation was taking, Tertia thought it best to leave the room. "I'll just run along and see if the table is set for breakfast."

* * *

She smiled to herself as she made her way down the hall. They were an unlikely pair, but they obviously loved each other very much.

She couldn't help but wonder when her own turn would come. Two days ago, she thought it would be soon, but now... She frowned. Letant would be off-planet by midday, and she was still pretty much in the dark as to what happened with Koval. Would she ever see him again?

Barring any war-related mishaps, Letant would come back eventually, of that she was certain. Maybe it was callous of her, but she found that the main reason she lamented his leaving was because she was curious to see what he would do if the Chairman did return. Would he put up a fight or just relinquish her out of fear?

She felt more of a spark when she spoke to Koval. He was an austere, daunting man with an iron will and an iron heart, and she thought she'd like to be the one to melt it. Not entirely, of course, but just enough for him to return her affections.

Reluctantly, Tertia put those thoughts aside. At this point in time it was better not to dwell on such things. After all, it was entirely possible that he did not share these budding sentiments. She reminded herself that the next move was up to him, so for now she must be patient and keep her fanciful heart in check.

* * *

AN: I know, this chapter was a lot fluffier than usual, but _they are_ newlyweds, and this _is_ a love story, so... you know. Translations:

hru'lai - mistress, lit. "head madam"

arh'ailhun - my wife

* "Reliable sibling, I depend on you. You are a comfort to me, little sister."

** "I receive as much as I give, replacement father."


	7. Chapter 7

Tertia watched the shuttlecraft leave, then went to her room to check her messages. There was a missed call from her aunt, followed by a typed message.

_My Esteemed Neice,_

_What news of your brother? Please tell me that this is all some clever ploy on his part, and that he doesn't actually intend to marry that alien. If so, you must use your influence. He listens to you more than anyone else. Reason with him, and do whatever you can to put a stop to such an insane notion._

_What is the Empire coming to? I don't mean to speak ill of the dead,…_

Tertia humphed. Aunt Hesra often spoke ill of the dead, particularly those on her father's side of the family. Reading on…

_ …but I always feared that Vreenak would inherit your grandfather's vices, and his latest actions suggest that my fears were justified. He certainly seems to have acquired Teloch's liberalism and warped sense of humor. If I had had a hand in raising him I am convinced that we would not be having this problem now. _

_I am loathe to believe it, but reports have reached me that despite all the good principles I have tried to instill in you, you seem to approve of this shameful affair. Yet I hold out hope that these reports are inaccurate, and that I will hear more assuring news from you before long._

Tertia inhaled deeply and thought about the best way to reply.

The fact of the matter was that since their parents were dead, Vreenak was pretty much free to do as he liked. He could keep the family name, his portion of the fortune, and the ancestral home, and there was virtually nothing anyone could do or say about it. Non-immediate relatives could do little more than gripe, and the Senate had already been blackmailed into turning a blind eye.

Still, she owed her aunt some respect. The woman had educated and provided for her and her middle brother Romar when their parents were off planet, and after their deaths she raised them alongside her own children. Though there were occasionally marked differences in treatment, they were generally afforded the same opportunities.

Deeming it best not to hold a face to face conversation on such an inflammatory subject, Tertia wrote back:

_My Most Respected Aunt,_

_It is with mixed feelings that I write to inform you that it is all settled. They are married, and on their way to the Archives at this very moment. I am saddened to know that your fears have been realized, but I am also thankful that my deserving brother has found companionship, regardless of the fact that it has come from a human._

_What is the Empire coming to? That I cannot answer, but I think it safe to assume that the most powerful Empire in the galaxy would not crumble by allowing a single, frail human to exist among us._

_I am aware that neither you nor the vast majority of our kin will share in the joy of this occasion, and since I may not have another opportunity of doing so in the near future, I will take this opportunity to thank you for the maternal concern and generosity that you have shown us, and myself in particular, over the years. I wish to make it clear, that from the bottom of my heart, I am grateful. But gratitude does not require that our opinions should always agree._

_In response to your concerns that I have abandoned all your good principles, I answer that I do profess a great many of them, but I also have the right to think and judge for myself. Perhaps it is of little or no consequence to you at this point, but I offer the assurance that I, at least, will never marry a foreigner, and despite our differences on this matter, I remain your dutiful niece, _

_Rinev Tertia_

She clicked the send button.

"I suppose I won't be returning to Arcos any time soon," she mused, then suddenly feeling the inclination to practice her weapons skills, she tripped away to the armory.

* * *

From the window of the shuttlecraft, Aura watched the countryside of the Krocton Segment gradually give way to the metropolitan areas surrounding the capital. By shuttlecraft, it was about ten to fifteen minutes from their home in Rateg to Ki Baratan, a trip which she had made twice before, but the views of the city from the air were no less impressive.

Unlike most cities, which had a rectangular, grid-like layout, Ki Baratan had a radial design, and the structures and streets almost seemed to ripple away from the Hall of State, which was built on the coastline.

Her mother, who was an urban planner, would have been interested to see it. Or rather, she would have been interested to see _a picture_ of it from the safety of the Federation's borders. But pushing those thoughts aside, she asked, "So… What will my legal name be?"

"Your legal name?" said Vreenak. "Your name does not change, we simply add you to our House. And there is the locative notation as well."

"So in other words..." She gestured for him to fill in the blanks.

"Aura Leigh Miller, House of Delevhas. Formerly of Earth, now of Rateg, Krocton Segment."

"Oh, that's a lot different from what we do on Earth. But it does sound a bit like the way humans styled themselves during medieval times," she observed.

Speaking of medieval times… Her husband's sylvan features and the dark blue robes strongly reminded her of the Elves from the Tolkien books. She said to herself in Gandalf's voice, "You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know."

Vreenak gave her a bemused look and waited for the explanation.

Aura laughed. "It's a quote from the Lord of the Rings. Earth classical literature," she explained. "The hero recovers from a deadly illness and discovers that his friends have carried him to safety in the house of the elf lord."

Elves, those mythological creatures, the senator remembered.

"It was one of my favorite books, so my parents gave me an antique copy of it when I was 16," she continued, recalling the fond memories.

"Speaking of that, when are you going to enlighten them about us?"

In an instant her smile vanished and she faltered. "I don't know."

"Why all the hesitation? I hope you are not ashamed of your decision?"

"Oh no! It's just… well… Human parents need time to adjust to this kind of news, and… I haven't…" She folded her lips. "They still know absolutely nothing about you."

"I see." He pondered the situation for a moment. "Unless you're planning to cut ties with them altogether, they will have to be told eventually, my love."

"I know. I'm just not looking forward to it because I know they're not going to like it." She shook her head and looked back toward the window. "I don't want to cause them any pain, but I have to live my own life."

"I could inform them if you prefer," said Vreenak with a sly grin, and an unpleasant scenario flashed through Aura's mind:

_Her parents rush to the monitor, more anxious than usual to speak to their daughter since she hasn't answered for days. But instead of their daughter's face, they see the Romulan who was involved in the whole media fiasco surrounding the forged data rod and Captain Sisko's court martial._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Miller?"_

_They exchange suspicious glances. "Yes?"_

_"I am Senator Vreenak of Romulus. I am calling to inform you that I have taken your daughter Aura as my wife. Now I realize this may come as a shock to you, but I give you my word that she will be well cared for, as you will see for yourself when we meet in person sometime in the future. In the meantime, if you would be so good as to forward her personal effects to Romulus-"_

_They gawk at him, then faint. Vreenak lifts an eyebrow, shrugs, and hangs up. _

_"So how did it go?" she asks him._

_"I think they took it rather well."_

_When her parents come to, they rush over to the nearest Federation authorities screaming that their daughter is being held hostage and suffering a fate worse than death._

That would never do. "No, no. I'm their daughter. It should come from me," she insisted.

"As you wish. But I advise you not to procrastinate. It only makes the bad news more difficult to deliver."

Aura smiled. What was this? A little pearl of wisdom? This was new.

"If it makes you feel any better, mine would not have been favorable, either," said Vreenak.

"Because I'm human," she concluded with a sigh.

"Not only that, but you also had no social status whatsoever. And they had someone else in mind…"

"Oh?" She looked up at him expectantly.

"D'Loran."

Aura's eyes went wide. "Is that why she pulled that stunt? Because she wanted you for herself?"

"If so then that was a very foolish way to go about it. I haven't deduced her motives yet."

"Why in the world did you even invite that little heifer?" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"I didn't invite her," he countered. "You and my sister handled the invitations, if you recall. Besides, after she enlisted it was our longstanding practice to simply ignore one another. I've run into her four or five times in as many decades and we never so much as spoke to one another if we could avoid it."

Now that he mentioned it, she remembered Tertia saying something about a number of undesirable people who never accepted, but must be invited anyway as a formality.

"But don't let any of that distress you, my love," he said, lifting her chin. "I would have chosen you in any case, and as my wife you are now a citizen."

She brightened, then he placed two fingers to her lips to share the moment telepathically. They'd stumbled across this method the day before, and while the exchange was faint, it still got the message across.

They rode on in silence for a few moments, then Aura mentioned the first time they met and remarked about how strangely things had turned out. "After that crazy scene on the balcony, I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd end up as your wife."

"Never?" asked Vreenak, with a sidelong glance. She was going to chide him for this, but he couldn't resist. "Because I distinctly heard that you were longing for 'some pointy-eared prince' to 'swoop down in a Warbird and whisk you away to happily ever after.'"

"Oh my gosh!" She covered her face in embarrassment. "You did hear it!"

"Of course I did. And if we should go to your friend's wedding, remind me to thank that drunkard… what was his name?"

"Garth," was her muffled response.

"Right. I will have to thank Garth, for first revealing that intriguing bit of information, and then for conveniently removing himself from the scene so I could introduce myself."

"Removing himself from the scene?" she repeated, torn between laughter and humiliation. When she was finally able to catch her breath, she said, "Roll down the window so I can jump out and kill myself!"

"Why would you want to do that? I may not be a pointy-eared prince per se, but materialistically I am the nearest equivalent."

"Well, yes, but apparently your idea of 'happily ever after' is to drive me crazy!"

The Romulan eyed her wryly. "You knew what you were signing up for."

"Yes I did," she acknowledged. "You're a mess, and the most insufferable pompous I've ever met. But I love you anyway."

Just then they arrived at the Archives building. It was one of a crowd of monumental structures, with gigantic columns and several imperial symbols emblazoned over the entrance, including the ever-present hawk. Once the shuttlecraft door opened, the Senator helped his Lady out and they marched up the steps, followed by the guards.

"Do you know," said Vreenak, "I have often thought that you resemble a mythical creature as well."

"Really?"

He nodded and whispered, _"Jhu llaiir," _in her ear.

"And what does that mean?"

With an impish expression, he answered, "Look it up."

* * *

AN: I keep thinking of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. "Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?" Seriously, Jane Austen is the best novelist ever! I re-read some of her works recently, and her vocabulary alone was enough to blow me away. : D

Looks like there's trouble on the horizon. Some over-protective parents are not going to be happy to learn what their daughter has done...


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to LornaWinters, Tribal Graces, escape5, cataloo456, njmrtl, and maba7x for your encouraging reviews! : )**

* * *

Letant looked up from his documents and stared out of the window for what was probably the 20th time. The twin worlds had faded out of view hours ago, but the increasing distance didn't keep them from pervading his thoughts. For some reason that he couldn't pinpoint, as the light years stretched out behind him, he felt as though he was the one being left behind rather than the other way around.

Perhaps it was because he didn't go off planet very much. This was only the seventh time he'd left Romulus since his Naval service ended, and the first time he'd ever traveled outside the borders of the Empire.

Or perhaps it was because he was loathe to leave the company of a certain female? Yes, that was definitely part of it. Since the night of the party he had thought of little else.

But he had a mission to do, and duty being a Romulan's life-blood, he was going to complete it. The war was a grave, volatile situation that had to be managed carefully, and that was something that could not be left up to the Federation and Klingons, so he picked up the tablet again and applied himself to the task at hand.

Like Vreenak, Letant was a member of the War Plans Council and he had extensive knowledge of spatial warfare and military tactics. In fact, before he got into politics, he had been one of the Navy's top strategists. But the higher he got, the field seemed to shift more and more toward foreign policy and political agendas, and since Letant belonged to a Senatorial house anyway, it seemed like the natural progression to change careers. So, once the family seat became available (and the incumbent hadn't named a successor), he made a bid for it and won, beating out a distant cousin by popular vote.

Once they reached Deep Space Nine, he and Cretak were to attend some meetings with Starfleet Admiral Ross, Colonel Kira, and the Klingon General, Martok.* Then he'd relay the information to the Romulan government and make recommendations while Cretak set up a center of operations on the station.

The Romulans were not scheduled to arrive for three more days, so after Letant had thoroughly familiarized himself with the information Ross had sent him, he was at liberty to reflect on his personal affairs, like the woman who had recently come to hold a high place in his regard.

Clever, beautiful, wealthy, and charming, Tertia was everything a Romulan noblewoman should be. He had of course met her in passing several times before at various functions, but it wasn't until he got better acquainted with her last year that he began to consider her as a potential consort.

Letant had always planned to marry eventually, but at that time it wasn't near the top of his list of things to do. He was also an even tempered man, not an easily impressed fool to jump at the first woman to intrigue him. But she did make a favorable enough impression on him to make him consider moving matrimony up in the queue, so in the following year he took the time to do a little window shopping. It was the practical thing to do before embarking on a course of action that would so drastically affect the remainder of his life.

During that year, he found that there were many single women with comparable wealth and connections, and he believed he even met a few who could rival her beauty. But when he saw Tertia in person again it became clear to him that none of the others interested him half so much, nor did they possess that mysterious allure and charisma that the women of the Arcos Segment were renowned for. Even Koval, the walking dead man, acknowledged her as the most attractive creature in the room. But what ultimately decided Letant was her laugh; it was cordial and mirthful, rather than derisive and malicious.

The odd thing was, now that he was decided, he felt suddenly anxious, almost in a rush to secure her hand. She must have noted it as well, because she seemed a bit more coy and aloof than she had been before.

But that didn't bother him in the least; he knew what she was about. Lure the man in, then make him jump through a few hoops before giving in. It was a womanly tactic designed to make him appreciate her more.

Letant shook his head and chuckled at himself. So this was love. Interesting little game, one that he was looking forward to playing when he returned.

* * *

The next morning, Tertia began what would become their daily routine. They'd start with breakfast indoors since it was too cold to eat on the veranda now, then spend about half an hour discussing one or two aspects of Romulan etiquette. After that, her sister in law would spend the majority of the day practicing her language lessons while Tertia kept herself busy in a number of ways, usually by skimming through journals and news articles, corresponding with acquaintances, or as was the case today, reading a novel.

"Alright. I think that's enough for today," said her protégé, pushing away the tablet. It was now about 3 o'clock.

_"Hrhaeu aei hrrau doaegevha Rihanai u'mnaer'ti temrhai,"_ said Tertia, without looking up from her book.**

_"Llilla iridhi eisll. Moskhenteri, ernraenen?" ***_

_"Ie, mnekha." _The elfin beauty tossed her own tablet onto the sofa. "I'm tired of reading, too."

"What were you reading, by the way?"

"Oh, a love story," Tertia answered simply.

"Really?" Aura smiled. Due to the differences in their ages and backgrounds, it always surprised her to see the sophisticated Romulan lady act like a girlie girl.

"_Sienovir Hrrau Khannevha. The Swords In The Sands."_

"Any good?"

"_Au'e._ It's one of our classics."

"What's it about?"

"What are they always about? A man and a woman, conflict, and undying love," Tertia answered almost dreamily.

Aura asked if it was fiction or based on a true story.

"A little of both, I suppose. It takes place during the Colonization period, the first two hundred years after our ancestors set foot on Romulus."

"Oooh, historic fiction! The best kind. No wonder you were quiet as a mouse all afternoon."

"That's not the only reason," Tertia sighed. "It seems to have warmed up comfortably outside. Shall we walk?"

"Sounds good to me," said Aura, and went to retrieve her stole.

After they'd strolled for a quarter of an hour without saying much, Tertia remarked, "Now you are the quiet one. May I ask what you are thinking about?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed," Aura answered. "I've toured and played at some rather impressive places before, but I never thought I would actually live in one. It's going to take me some time to get used to all this grandeur."

Tertia quirked an eyebrow. Humans certainly had a strange way of looking at things! "That is the first time in my life that I ever heard someone say they would have to 'get used to' luxury. Usually one only complains of having to adjust to lesser-"

"-Oh no, I'm not complaining," corrected her friend. "I'm just… pleasantly surprised. On Earth this kind of thing only happens in fairy tales. There are no more lords and ladies there, and all the old castles and stately manors and have been converted into museums and government buildings…"

"So I've heard," said Tertia with disdain. "I must say I find that really repulsive, how your government forces everyone to live in mediocrity just so that all will be equal."

"Well, it's not so bad," said Aura. "I admit it's not perfect, but at least everyone is provided for and receives a basic education. Most possessions and commodities can be replicated, and they say that without money or property to squabble over people can devote more time to things like art and science…"

"Yes, but that can be achieved without eliminating the classes. Even our lowest classes suffer no severe wants, and there are always opportunities to improve one's situation. It is important to retain some material incentives, or the public will become too complacent and indolent. I honestly believe that is one of the reasons why the Federation's power is waning."

"Perhaps so," Aura answered quietly. She sat down on one of the stone benches and her thoughts drifted toward the war. What would become of her loved ones if the Dominion prevailed?

Tertia picked a small orange flower then tossed it away, along with the subject. "But anyway, I'm not in the mood to discuss politics right now."

"Neither am I," Aura admitted.

Sitting next to her little friend, Tertia asked, "There is a question burning in my mind. Do you mind telling me what exactly happened the other night, at the party?"

"Well…"

"If you'd rather not talk about it I understand," the Romulan lady added quickly.

"I don't mind telling you what happened. I'm just a little ashamed of myself for how I acted. But maybe you can help me sort some of it out, because some things still don't make any sense to me. " Then she began her narrative.

Evidently, the Commander had come to the party with evil intentions. Once she saw an opportunity to speak to Aura alone, she drew her aside and alleged that the entire Senate, including Vreenak, was gambling about whether she'd give into his desires or not. She went on to imply that things would go very badly if she resisted, and advised her to just give in to avoid unnecessary pain and strife. This struck a chord with Aura's lingering doubts and suspicions about whether she could trust Vreenak.

"I didn't want to believe it, but it all sounded so plausible that it just made me sick. Then Koval came up looking mad enough to kill. I think he said something about her disobeying his orders, but I really couldn't tell you what happened after that. I felt hot, like I was suffocating, so I went outside to get some cold air."

"I can tell you what happened after that," put in Tertia. "The commander made a grand spectacle of herself and was forcibly removed from the premises."

The women surmised that Koval must have suspected that something was off and ordered her not to cause trouble, but she directly disobeyed him—a serious offense indeed.

Tertia listened intently while Aura finished her account, then she embraced her and said. "You don't know how happy I am that things turned out well in the end. I would have been pained to lose your company, little sister."

The unspoken truth was that if they hadn't worked things out, and Aura had ultimately left the planet, Tertia would have inevitably come to look upon her as an enemy.

Speaking of enemies… Her blue eyes blazed with wrath. "But who does that little reprobate think she is?" she fumed, standing up. "To come here as a guest, to soak up our hospitality, and turn around and, and… oooh!" She muttered a few choice words in her own language.

"I couldn't agree more," said Aura, with an unusually resentful frown. "She almost ruined our lives, and if I never see her again it'll be too soon. But honestly, Tertia, isn't that sort of thing a common occurrence on this world?"

The Romulan woman looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"You know I think differently, but where I come from Romulans are reputed to be a race of self-serving schemers and backstabbers."

"Of course! The Federation would have you believe that we are all swindlers and cutthroats. Yet another example of their hypocrisy!"

Collecting herself, she resumed her seat and said more calmly, "I am sorry. Do not think I am directing my anger at you. To answer your question, I cannot deny that there are those of us who place their own agendas before honor and integrity, but this is never considered acceptable. On the contrary, it is quite scandalous. We are a passionate people, and it is in our nature to be ambitious, but we are not without virtue and principle."

"What do you think Koval will do to her?" asked Aura curiously.

"I don't know. But if I know my brother, he will find out."

* * *

AN: This chapter was a little tricky for me, so I hope it all made sense.

*In this universe, Kira was given command of DS9 after Captain Sisko's court martial.

Translations:

** Say that in the Romulan language and we will have an agreement.

*** Enough for today. Satisfied, teacher?

_Ie, mneikha_ - Yes, very good.

_Au'e_ - Yes indeed

Source: Rihannsu Dictionary at Partair Doaege Rihanae


	9. Chapter 9

After Tertia had retired to her rooms, Aura checked her messages. As she suspected, there was one missed call from her friend Catherine, along with several missed calls from her parents. Due to the time differences between Rateg and San Francisco, however, she decided to return their calls the following day, preferably at a time when she was likely to catch her mother alone. Until then, a few short notes would suffice.

With that out of the way, she prepared to spend her second night alone in the master chambers. Under normal circumstances, she would have been quite upset about being put "on the shelf," after only one day. But she understood that her husband had obligations to fulfill, and it would have been negligent of him to tarry at home while others were doing their part to win the war.

In accepting a Romulan Senator, Aura knew full well that she would have to give up certain things, like her career, her home on Earth, and possibly even Federation citizenship. She'd also be putting a strain on her relations with her family, since the trips to Earth would probably be few and far between. On a minor note, all of her possessions had been left behind as well.

But in spite of all that, she felt happy and content, because here (of all places) she found a husband that she could look up to and rely on, who made her feel complete. Even better, those wonderful, semi-telepathic impressions were still fresh in her mind, and she knew in the depths of her soul how much he valued her.

Her career was not a big sacrifice, since it was never about recognition, or even a sense of accomplishment. No, it was just love of all things musical and a fascinating way to get out and experience what other peoples and cultures had to offer. Here she could still do that, and it would be all the more enjoyable to discover it all alongside her husband.

And she had a new home now. The people of Romulus might be unreceptive, but the planet itself was gorgeous. She was ever in awe of the breathtaking landscapes and marvelous architecture, and she was not totally without friends here, since there was Tertia, and possibly Kimara Cretak. Over time, perhaps she would meet a few more agreeable friends and relatives, or gradually earn their approbation. At the very least, she could still speak to Catherine through subspace, and that was a comforting thought.

All in all, she had gained a lot more than she lost. In fact, the only thing that really distressed her about marrying Vreenak was the knowledge that her mother and father would not take it well.

She originally planned to inform them when (or if) she got engaged, and that way they'd have up until the wedding to get used to the idea. But as things turned out, that state didn't even last an hour.

There were several reasons why she chose to keep them in the dark in the first place. Firstly, while Mr. and Mrs. Miller were not exactly racists, whenever the subject of Catherine's impending marriage (to a Trill) came up, they'd always frown and mutter something about mixed marriages and people needing to stay with their own kind. Secondly, since she was the only child they were able to have, they tended to be clingy and overprotective of her at times.

Guilt was one of their favorite tools; it was almost like they equated autonomy with cruelty or thanklessness. But at 24 she put her foot down, and after a few heated arguments she moved out. Naturally things were strained for a while after that, but gradually her parents learned to accept the situation. Over time, their relationship actually improved, since Aura was happier with more personal freedom. She could only hope for similar results in regard to her marriage. But all that unavoidable grief could wait until tomorrow, she concluded.

With no further doubts, she settled into the covers, turned off the light and prepared to sleep, feeling fairly comfortable in this new environment and perfectly satisfied with her choice.

Now if only she could see her friends so happily situated...

She didn't really need to worry about Catherine; she'd already found a nice guy and was only waiting for the end of the war. But Tertia… What in the world did she see in Koval?

Letant didn't seem like a bad fellow. He had every recommendation of person and character, and he was plainly interested in her sister-in-law. When she observed them together at the party she thought they made a handsome couple. Why did Tertia suddenly change her mind?

She may not be a Romulan, but her intuition (heck, everything!) told her that Koval was not husband material, especially not for a social butterfly like Tertia. She could only hope that this was a passing fancy, or that Koval's flaws would manifest themselves more pointedly before she became too attached.

* * *

The next day Aura made the call, and was relieved to see that it was her mother who answered.

"Hi Mom. It's me," she began cheerfully.

_"Oh, thank heaven, it's you sweetheart! We've been trying to reach you for days!"_

"I know. I've just been… busy," she answered with a small smile.

_"Too busy to let us know whether you're alright?"_ scolded her father's voice, and a second later he took his usual place next to her mother. Their faces were both demanding an explanation.

Well, there went any chance of this being a rational discussion, she thought. Here goes nothing…

"Mom, Dad, I have some important news for you. I don't expect you to like it much, but please try to stay calm and keep an open mind."

Her parents exchanged a glance as if to say, "When have we ever not been open-minded?"

_"Alright, we're listening."_

"I've met someone-"

Her mother clasped her hands and jumped up. _"You met someone! I knew it! I could tell by the look on your face-"_

_"On Romulus?" _interrupted her father.

_"Oh, Robby, don't be ridiculous. She knows better than that-"_

_"I'm asking! You don't know," _he interrupted again. _"Answer the question, child. You're not seeing some Romulan boy, are you?"_

At the word "boy" Aura inadvertently laughed and said, "No." But before her parents could breathe a sigh of relief, she added, "He's far too mature to be called a boy."

So he was a Romulan.

_"Who is he?"_ asked Mr. Miller with the calm before the storm.

"Before I answer that, I want you to know that this wasn't some spur-of-the-moment thing. I met him two years ago and I've given this a lot of thought." It was sort of true, depending on how you looked at it.

_"So tell us who he is,"_ prodded her mother.

Aura took a deep breath, and answered the question. "Senator Vreenak."

Stunned silence. After the whole media fiasco surrounding Captain Sisko's court-martial it had become a household name.

It was her mother who spoke next. _"You're telling us that you're… seeing that … "_

_"That crooked official who cooked up the data rod incident?"_

"No. I'm not seeing him, I married him. He asked me to be his wife and I said yes."

_"-You what?" _gasped her mother. _"You married him? Oh Aura how could you?"_

"_Have you lost your mind?"_ screamed her father.

Her mother began to sob. _"How could you do this to us? How could you throw your life away like this?"_

"I'm not throwing my life away," Aura insisted, "I'm just starting a new chapter-"

_"With an oily politician more than twice your age?"_

_"He's older than I am!" _her father pointed out.

"I don't care about that! What matters is that he's good to me and we love each other!"

_"Listen to yourself! You don't even know what you're saying!"_ said her father. _"And the worst part is that you knew we wouldn't approve, and that's why you kept it a secret from us! You snuck away to do it behind our backs!"_

Aura set her jaw and endeavored to keep her negative feelings in check. She knew this was going to happen, but somehow that didn't make it any less trying. Then her mother chimed in again.

_"You might love him, but he doesn't really love you. How could he when Romulans don't even trust themselves?"_

No, it was true love, she insisted. He put everything on the line for her sake.

_"How do you know? You only know what he tells you! You're blinded by your feelings,"_ shouted her father.

_"Robby, calm down and stop yelling. You're only making things worse."_

Now more than a little ruffled, Aura said, "Look, I knew you wouldn't be happy about it, but it's all settled! It's my life and we're already married so you may as well accept it!"

_"Oh yeah? Well I doubt the Romulans will recognize a mixed marriage! He's just telling you that to make you stay!"_

_"That's right, and a marriage under duress isn't valid anyway,"_ put in her mother.

"Who said it was under duress? This is what I wanted!" cried Aura, exasperated. "Why do you have to be so paranoid?"

_"Oh, now we're paranoid. Caring about our daughter makes us paranoid," _groused her father, walking away from the monitor for a minute.

Aura folded her arms and looked away from them. Her eyes began to sting. "As far back as I can remember you've never once trusted my judgment. Why can't you ever just respect my decisions and be happy for me?"

_"Oh, sweetie... We love you and we want you to be happy, but …this just isn't the best for you. Don't you see? This whole situation is like a nightmare!"_

_"She's in denial, Belinda. She doesn't want to see,"_ said her father. _"He's using you, you foolish child! And he'll raise your children to be spies!"_

Aura shook her head and tearfully asked them to stop.

_"Just come home, baby, and we'll sort it all out when you get here,"_ pleaded her mother.

_"That's right! You need to get out of there!" _continued her father. _"Listen to me, child. Before he gets back, you need to hurry up and pack your things and make a run for the Federation Embassy. In the meantime I'll call Admiral Hastings and file a grievance-"_

That was the last straw. With angry tears streaming down her cheeks Aura scoffed and ended the call. It would be a long time before she spoke to them again.

* * *

AN: Ouch! Neither side handled that right.


End file.
